bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Story 2009: Bara Magna
Sind nicht eigentlich alle Informationen, die auf diese Seite gehören auf der Seite 2009 schon drauf? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 11:58, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Der Artikel "Story 2009: Bara Magna" soll, wie der Name schon sagt, die Story von 2009 zusammenzufassen. Im Artikel "2009" hingegen wurden einfach stur alle Informationen über die neue Welt und ihre Bewohner aufgelistet, ohne viel Bezug zur Story zu nehmen. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 12:59, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Da gehören noch "The Crossing" und "Desert of Danger" hin. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']][[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:41, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das mit The Crossing stimmt, aber ich finde es Sinnvoller zu warten, bis entweder Riddle of the great Beings oder The Crossing fertig bzw. fertig übersetzt ist. Denn irgentwie hört sich es komisch an, wenn Tarduk auf Reise geht, um den roten Stern zu suchen, und gleichzeitig die Wüste mit einer wichtigen Mission durchquert??? Anderer Seits ist er ja im Comic von seiner Reise wieder zurück, deshalb denke ich dass der demnächst auch umkehren wird, um vielleicht mit Glatorianern es nochmal zu versuchen??? Aber die Glatorianer die er mitnehmen wollte andere Sorgen haben??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 09:38, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Reihenfolge DAS ist die richtige Reihenfolge (aus IDBM 6)- Ein ".1" usw. bedeutet Gleichzeitigkeit: 1. Buch/Level 3 Reader: The Secret of Certavus (bereits erschienen) 2. Webserie: Das Rätsel der Großen Wesen (Riddle of the Great Beings) 2.1. Webserie: Das Imperium der Skrall, Kapitel 1 bis 3 (Empire of the Skrall) 3. Comic: BIONICLE Glatorianer 1: Die Sandwüste von Bara Magna (Sands of Bara Magna; siehe IDBM 1) 4. Geschichte: Die Überquerung (The Crossing; erscheint kapitelweise in Polen) 5. Webserie: Das Imperium der Skrall, Kapitel 4 6. Comic: BIONICLE Glatorianer 2: Der Fall von Atero (The Fall of Atero; siehe IDBM 2) 7. Webserie: Das Imperium der Skrall, Kapitel 5 8. Buch/Roman: BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus (soeben erschienen) 9. Comic: BIONICLE Glatorianer 3: Ein Held erwacht (A Hero Reborn) 10. DVD-Film: BIONICLE: Die Legende erwacht (The Legend Reborn; erscheint im September) 10.1. Buch/Roman: BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (erscheint November/Dezember 2009) 10.2. Buch/Level 3 Reader: Desert of Danger (bereits erscheinen) 10.3. Comic: BIONICLE Glatorianer 4 (erscheint auf Englisch im September) 10.4. Buch/Level 3 Reader: Challenge of Mata Nui (erscheint im Herbst 2009) 11. Comic: BIONICLE Glatorianer 5 (erscheint auf Englisch im November) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 11:13, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab alles in die richtige Reinfolge gebracht, bzw. das eingefügt/dazu geschrieben was fehlte. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 13:18, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe RoV nicht, wäre nett, wenn du den Teil machen könntest! --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 20:17, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ende Ich würde in den Artikel schreiben dass Teridax stirbt und die Matoreaner am ende auf Sepherus Magna leben das gleiche gilt für die Kurzfassung! Falls ihr mir dass nicht glaubt seht euch dass an!! http://bionicle.lego.com/de-de/Default.aspx?domainredir=www.bionicle.de '' Die Bionicle Saga ist zu Ende'' !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Commander Cody der 10 15:09, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Das wissen die Leute die hier schreiben schon. Sie sind bloß nicht im stande, alle Artikel auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Fast alle Artikel hier sind veraltet. Wenn du wissen willst, wie genau es endet und aktuelle Informationen haben willst, dann siehe ins Chronist Wiki. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 14:07, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC)